Foletta
Type: 'Adventurer's Assistant NPC '''Location: 'Southern San d'Oria (I-11) Notes '''Offers Information on Linkshells: :(...Yeah, that's what I said! But you know what? Oh, wait. Hold on...) I'm sorry, can I help you? point at the item in her hand. Oh, this? It's a magical shell called a Linkshell. You want to know about linkshells? Let me tell you all about them! "What's a Linkshell?" :*These magic shells are full of mysteries... You can get beautiful pearls from them. Some say these are some new form of shall shells, but... Even if you take out a pearl, they make more and more of them. Strange isn't it? What's more strange is that pearls taken from the same shell actually transmit sound, no matter how far apart they are! So, if you speak into one of the pearls, people who hold the other pearls or the shell they were made from can hear you! It's as if they were linked by an invisible thread... Huh. I guess that's why they have "link" in their names. So anyway, the shells are called linkshells, and the pearls linkpearls. :"What types of Linkshells are there?" :*There are also many different types of linkshells. :"New linkshell." :*New linkshell are linkshells when you first buy them at the store. Once opened, they start making linkpearls and become the communications tool everyone's using. You can set the color and name of your linkshell when you open it. Make sure to set the ones you like because you can't change them afterwards! :"Linkshells." :*Linkshells are new linkshell that have been opened and function as a communication tool. You can make linkpearls and pearlsacks from these shells. They're like the party leader of an adventuring party. All items created by your linkshell retain the linkshell's color and name. Make the name something unique so that it's easy to remember. :: ::"Linkpearls." ::*Linkpearls are pearls that linkshells make. If you equip one, you can communicate with people who have the same linkpearls and the linkshell they were made from. They're like the party members in an adventuring party. ::"Pearlsacks." ::*A pearlsack is a bag full of linkpearls. You can make one by metamorphosing a linkpearl for that purpose. It won't have all the features of a linkshell, but you can take out an endless amount of linkpearls like a linkshell. You have to use a linkshell to make a pearlsack. The same goes if you want to turn it back into a linkpearl. They're like the party leaders of an alliance of adventuring parties. ::"Back." :: ::"How do you use them?" ::*You want to know how to use them? Where should I start? :"Where to get one." :*You can buy linkshells in shops. They're a little pricey, though. It might be best if you ask friends who want pearls to chip in. : :"Assigning a color and name." :*A freshly bought new linkshell has neither a color nor a name. A linkshell becomes usable only after you've chosen its color and given it a name. Then you can use it to make linkpearls. You can combine different amount of blue, red, and green to make your shell's color. You can only use alphabet letters for the name, but you can use capital and lowercase letters anywhere you want. :"Making linkpearls." :*Linkpearls are make from linkshells. Making them is easy. Just equip your linkshell, then go to "Linkshell" in the menu and select "Create Pearl"! All linkpearls made this way retain the linkshell's color and name, so it's easy to tell who can hear you! You can make as many linkpearls as you want, whenever you want, so don't worry about making too many of them! You can also make linkpearls with a pearlsack the same way. Oh, and...you use your linkshell to make pearlsacks, too, but it's a little complicated so I'll tell you later. :"Equipping them." :*You have to equip a linkshell for it to have any effect. Go to "Linkshell" from the menu and choose the linkshell you want to equip, then select "Equip" and you're all ready to go. It's a little different from equipping weapons and armor. And you also can't equip more than one linkshell at a time. After you've done this, an icon that represents what you've equipped will appear beside your name. This is where the color you chose becomes visible. If someone "checks" you in this state, they will be able to see the name of the linkshell you have on. Follow the same steps to equip linkpearls and pearlsacks. :"Speaking into them." :*To speak into a linkshell, change you chat mode to "linkshell," and whatever you say will be heard by everyone who has the same "link." You can also type "/linkshell" and type your message. The shorter version is "/l" (lowercase "L" for "linkshell"). Ah, but of course, you have to have a linkshell, linkpearl, or pearlsack equipped first. Whatever you say will only be heard by people who have the linkshell, linkpearl, or pearlsack with the same link. So if you want to stop listening to your link, all you have to do is unequip your linkshell, linkpearl, or pearlsack. :"Metamorphosing a linkpearl." :*A linkshell can metamorphose other people's linkpearls and pearlsacks. Of sourse, it can only affect those that were made from the same linkshell. There are two types of metamorphoses, which are: 1: Make into sack / Make into pearl 2: Kick. Both need the target linkpearl or pearlsack to be equipped at the time. "Make into sack / Make into pearl" makes the target linkpearl into a pearlsack and vice-versa. It's useful if you want someone else to take care of handing out linkpearls in your place. "Kick" actually breaks the link with the target linkpearl or pearlsack and turns it into junk. Once kicked, the linkpearl will become broken and unusable... Only use this in extreme cases! Pearlsacks can also be used to "kick" but they can only affect linkpearls. :"Throwing them away." :*Linkshells, linkspearls, and pearlsacks are normal items, so they can be thrown away easily. But as normal items, you'll lose them permanently if you throw them away. It won't really matter if it's a linkpearl, but throwing away a linkshell is not a good idea! "Back." :"Never mind." :*Oh, are you sure? Well, if you ever have any questions about linkshells you know where to find me! (So anyways, as I was saying...)